


a memory can make a flower bloom

by craptaincold (taakoshell), taakoshell



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, rip stress bakes at 2 am, sara finds him and they bond over dead loved ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/pseuds/craptaincold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/pseuds/taakoshell
Summary: “You remind me a little of her, you know.  Of Miranda, I mean.  Both of you… very talented, strong, and… beautiful. Comforting.” He bit his lip, looking to the side. “I don't like crying in front of others. It makes me feel so… vulnerable. Naked. I don't know what it is with you that makes me want to offer up my heart on a platter.”Sara smiled slightly.  “Then I guess we just have that effect on each other, don't we?”





	a memory can make a flower bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: a prompt? ripsara - rip being sad and sara comforting him? idk

“Y’know, I never took you for a stress baker,” Sara said as she walked into the Waverider’s kitchen, which was absolutely covered with fancy gourmet cakes on every available surface. “If this time cop business goes bad, at least you can open a nice cake shop to fall back on. How long did it take you to bake all these?”

“What makes you think I'm stress baking?” Rip said, carefully placing strawberries on his latest creation. Sara had to admit his presentation was lovely.

“Well, for one, it's two in the morning,” Sara began.

“Time doesn't exist in the temporal zone,” Rip said.

“It’s two in the morning on earth in Star City,” Sara repeated, louder this time. “Everyone else is asleep-”

“Except you, apparently.”

“Rip, I understand you're going through some shit, but if you interrupt me again I'm going to rip off your arm and feed it to you in one of your cakes.”

“Don't think that would taste very good,” Rip mumbled. Sara shot him a glare but he was too focused on icing his cake to notice. She sighed.

“There's empty whiskey bottles all over your office, Rip. I'm just worried about you. And listen, I'm not… very good at feelings. And I'm probably one of the last people to say this, but it's not healthy to bottle things up. So… if you want to talk… or maybe just someone to drink with, which is way more my speed, I'm here.”

A beat. Rip stopped icing his cake. Another beat. He stood there, absently staring at his cake as he tried to hold back tears. Sara frowned and stepped closer, reaching an arm out to place on his shoulder.

“Rip…?” She said. He turned suddenly and Sara found herself with an armful of Rip as he pulled her in for a hug. She reciprocated, slowly rubbing his back and closing her eyes. She had a feeling it was one of those times where words wouldn't be of much comfort, so she stayed silent. Sometimes it was enough to just have someone’s shoulder to cry on.

“I miss them…” Rip choked out. Sara nodded and deepened her frown.

“I know how much they meant to you. And I didn't know her, Miranda, at all, but… I don't think she'd want you to be so miserable over this. And I know, that sounds so cliche, I know. But when I think of Laurel…” Sara took a shaky breath. “I know she'd be proud of what I'm doing now, of where I'm at. I miss her too. I loved her so much. I still love her, that isn't going to change. Ever. And I know how much she loved me. And so I try as hard as I can, to not let myself get so caught up in missing her. Because I know she wouldn't want that. Because she just wants what’s best for me and for me to be happy. And I owe her that much, at least.”

Rip didn't know what to say to that. He knew she was right. Miranda would've wanted him to move on. She was always looking out for him, looking for ways to keep him happy. She dropped out being a time master so he could have a place. She gave up so much for him. God, he was going to cry again. He pulled away, wiping the tears forming in his eyes away with his sleeve.

“You remind me a little of her, you know. Of Miranda, I mean. Both of you… very talented, strong, and… beautiful. Comforting.” He bit his lip, looking to the side. “I don't like crying in front of others. It makes me feel so… vulnerable. Naked. I don't know what it is with you that makes me want to offer up my heart on a platter.”

Sara smiled slightly. “Then I guess we just have that effect on each other, don't we?”

“I suppose we do,” Rip said, meeting her eyes. Hesitantly, he reached out and cupped her cheek. She didn't move away. Instead, she leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. For a moment, Rip was reminded of a cat. He bit his lip again to keep himself from laughing fondly at her. “Sara?” He said.

“Yes?” She replied, opening her eyes.

“Get some sleep. You'll be needing it for tomorrow.”

Sara raised an eyebrow. “Why, what're we doing tomorrow?”

“Not quite sure, but I'm sure something will come up to screw us over for a while.”

Sara laughed and pulled away. “Wouldn't be the first time.” She turned to head back to her bedroom, then paused before the hallway. “And Rip?”

“Yes?”

“I expect a really nice cake made by you for my birthday.”

Rip scoffed a laugh. “I will try to remember that. Vanilla?”

“Not in bed.” She winked. Rip turned red and started stuttering. She laughed. “Relax. Vanilla is fine.” She took a step and paused again. “Oh, and Rip?”

He sighed. “What is it now? Are you requesting cherries on top of your cake this time?”

“No, dumbass. I was just going to say… I'm glad I met you. And thank you. For helping me grow in the light.”

Rip was sure he was about to cry for the third time that night. “Get some sleep, Sara,” he said, hoping he didn't sound as much of a mess as he felt.

Sara smiled and gave him a salute. “Aye aye, captain,” she said before heading off, finally, to her room.

Rip retired to his room shortly after, and for once, he dreamed not of death, but of sugar and frosting and blonde hair and a beautiful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry w me on [tumblr](http://craptaincold.tumblr.com)


End file.
